The ability of organizations, hospitals, schools, businesses, individuals, and others to meet goals is, and always will be, a significant challenge. In particular, it is important to recognize and treat problems and issues that prevent goals and other objectives from being achieved. For example, organizations and institutions that help individuals with disabilities and significant emotional or behavioral challenges have improved their processes in recent years. In particular, more individuals with physical disabilities, autism, chemical imbalances, mental disorders, behavioral problems, drug addictions, and other conditions are being served each year. Improved assessment, medications, training, treatment processes, and education, have provided solutions for addressing the concerns of individuals with special needs.
However, electronic systems, equipment, software, and processes for tracking, treating, and recording results, such as for individuals with special needs, have not improved as significantly. For example, some organizations still use paper documents and charts to track individuals' information or a single computing system available from only one location to enter and review data. As a result, viewing, updating, managing, and sharing, relevant information may be more difficult than it should be.